Every ten years the American Society of Biomechanics and the Canadian Society for Biomechanics hold a joint meeting, which is known as the North American Congress on Biomechanics (NACOB). The next NACOB meeting will be held in Ann Arbor, MI, on August 5-9, 2008. The meeting will include a wide range of topics, including aging, biofluidics, comparative and developmental biomechanics, cellular mechanics, dental, ergonomics, finite element modeling, injury prevention, locomotion, molecular motors, motor control, neuromechanics, novel instrumentation, orthopaedics, prosthetics, protein folding, rehabilitation, reproductive biomechanics, sports, tissue engineering, and vehicle occupant safety. Both modeling and experimental work is encouraged at scales ranging from the molecular to the whole body level. The program will include four concurrent sessions, lab tours, tutorials, symposia, four keynote lectures, best paper competitions (Microstrain, Clinical Biomechanics, and Journal of Biomechanics awards), the ASB Borelli, CSB Career, ASB Hay, and Young Investigator award presentations. This application requests funds to offset student registration fees. We anticipate a total attendance of 750, of which 350 will be students. [unreadable] [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT (provided by applicant): Every six years the American Society of Biomechanics and the Canadian Society for Biomechanics hold a joint meeting, which is known as the North American Congress on Biomechanics (NACOB). The next NACOB meeting will be held in Ann Arbor, MI, on August 5-9, 2008. This application requests funds to reduce student registration fees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]